Some Love Does Last Forever
by PureSilverLining
Summary: Bella, a 10 year-old half breed vampire was locked in a cellar all her life, abandoned by her parents, and has nowhere to go. What happens when she escapes? Will she meet the Cullens? Will she meet the wolves? Read on to see.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This is my new story. I was going to post it after I finished my other one, but I'm behind on updating so this is compensation for my uncompleted chapter for unbreakable love ties. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1: Escape

The only thing I saw for the past few years was darkness. I was locked in the cellar 24/7, which is not good for a ten-year-old child if I had any say in it.

My name is Isabella Swan. I am 10 years old, and I am considered a half-breed vampire. My mother was a human, and my father was a vampire. I do not know how a human and vampire could mate, but it was possible since I am alive.

My father locked me down here. My father killed my mother because she betrayed him. I was only six at the time. I do not know the details, only that the only reason I was being treated badly was because I reminded him of her.

A few days before today, my father came in and left me a tray of food and an animal to feed on. He said he wasn't coming back. Yet, he locked the door to the cellar and left me there. I would die in a few weeks from hunger.

I wanted to get out. I had been practicing my special power. I could make projections into reality. For example, projecting an image of clothes, I could make them solid, but only for a day or two.

So far, I knew I was in a large building called a Hall where people have parties. I had been fiddling with the lock for the past few days. I think it was night because there was a party going on. One of my clone men, got the lock unlatched and pushed the door open slightly.

Naturally, I was scared of what was outside. I have not been somewhere other than in the dark for so long. I crept towards the light, blinded for a minute as I peered out into a corridor.

I could sense people talking around the corner. They were vampires too, I could tell. I stood up and stayed as close to the wall as possible, trying to not make a single sound. I ran full speed, which was faster than human speed and crept behind a large plant that covered my whole body. Good thing I was small. They did not notice me yet. I know my scent will get to them soon.

I took my chances, and ran around the corner following the sign that said 'Exit'. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into somebody hard. I stepped back, and saw that I cut myself.

The boy, around seventeen years attacked. Stunned, I created a projection that would put walls so that humans could not witness this, strong, heavy chains on the boys' legs and arms, and a handkerchief around his mouth. It looked like I kidnapped him. I felt exhausted.

"Calm yourself," I whispered for only him to hear. My projections then vanished.

The other vampires I saw in the room appeared behind me. There were three of them. A large guy, a short pixie girl, and a girl that was very beautiful. They looked stunned and frozen to the spot. The trance was broken when the short pixie girl ran up to the one that I had shackled.

"Jasper are you alright?" she asked him worried. I saw him nod a yes. The girl turned around and sent me an intense glare. I could not meet her eyes. I felt horrible.

The last thing I heard was what the big, large guy said "whoa! Jasper got beat by a kid."

And then I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? Please Review. Not updating unless I get at least 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2: Awake

Bella POV

I woke up in a room with pure white walls. It was brighter than I ever imagined. I immediately put my hands over my eyes to stop myself from going blind.

"I see you're awake," said a voice unrecognizable to me. "I'm Rosalie, what's your name?"

"Isabella, but I like to be called Bella," I replied, hands still covering my eyes.

"Why are your hands over your eyes?" Rosalie asked hesitantly.

"It's too bright."

Rosalie got up and turned off the lights. "It's ok, you can uncover your eyes now, I turned down the lights."

I removed my hands from my eyes, and I heard Rosalie gasp as she saw the piercing red colour of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting up on the bed.

"Nothing," Rosalie averted her eyes to the floor. I could tell she was lying. She tried to change the subject. "How old are you?"

"10," I answered.

Just then, many people showed up behind the door. I assumed that this was the rest of Rosalie's family. The knob turned and six, beautiful people walked in. A few I remembered from the 'hall'.

"It's really dark in here," the pixie girl said and reached for the lights.

I cringed and covered my eyes. "Too bright."

"O sorry," she apologized and turned the lights back off.

They looked at me; my red eyes were glowing in the dark.

"I see you're awake," said the man with blond hair. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie."

The boy named Edward looked uncomfortable. I knew in an instant that he was reacting to my scent. I'm very observant by the way and this has happened before.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, my focus clearly on Edward.

"What's wrong dear?" The lady named Esme asked.

"Your son probably needs some fresh air."

They all turned towards Edward. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and was struggling to hold his breath.

"Edward," Carlisle said with a nod. Edward ran out of the house on cue, and far off into the woods, I presumed.

Once Edward was out of sight, the family turned back to me.

"I guess I should tell you my story," I said quietly.

* * *

I know its short. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as posible. Please review )


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 3: Explanations

Bella POV

"My mother was a human and my father was a vampire. I know it sounds impossible, but I'm living proof that it is possible. When I was born, my parents loved me a lot. We were a happy family, until my mother died. Apparently my mother got involved with the wolves and my father did not agree with that. He hated the wolves with all his being. My father killed my mother for betraying him.

After that, my father locked me down in the cellar. I was around 6 years old. He said I reminded him of her. He would send down a tray of food twice a day and ignore me for the rest of the time. When I was nine however, I gained some of my vampire abilities. I needed to drink blood at least once every month, sleep only a few hours a day, I have vampire speed (not as fast as the Cullen's though), some strength, but not smell or hearing, and I have a special power."

"That's horrible," Esme screeched quietly. I ignored her.

When my father found out about my half transformation, he sent me a human girl to feed on. She was around seventeen years old. I was disgusted that he went back to hunting humans after he killed my mother."

Flashback

_I heard muffled screams from behind the door. Then the door opened and the light blinded me. My father pushed a scared teenager towards me._

"_Drink, this is all you will be getting for the month." He said gruffly as he slammed the door shut._

_I was once again in darkness. The girl was sprawled out on the floor crying silently._

"_I could not and would not drink from her," I thought._

_I sat there for hours until the girl calmed down. She looked around her and saw me in the corner staring at her. _

_She screamed a loud hurdling scream. I covered my ears with my hands. Even though my hearing wasn't as keen as a vampire's, her scream was really loud. She crept into the corner opposite of mine and sat there huddled and scared._

_I waited. After a few hours, she started to shiver. I could see her across the room with my 20/20 vision even though it is dark. I took my one and only blanket and crept over to her cautiously. When she saw me, she cringed. I ignored it and placed the worn blanket around her shoulders. She seemed to relax a little after seeing how young I was._

_I sat down across from her. "I won't hurt you. Why am I so scary?" I asked innocently._

_She stuttered, "y-y-your eyes."_

"_My eyes?" I had no idea what she was talking about._

"_Y-y-your eyes are blood red. They glow in the dark."_

"_Really? That's interesting. My eyes are red," I contemplated, more to myself._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

_She was quiet for a moment. Probably deciding whether I was a trustworthy person or not._

"_Amanda, but everyone calls me Mandy," she said quietly. "What is your name?"_

"_Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I smiled at her._

"_Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "How come you are down here? Were you kidnapped? What does that person want with me?"_

"_I'm not totally human," I paused. "That guy who kidnapped you was my father. He wants me to kill you. I'm a half vampire."_

"_A what??" she cringed, once again scared._

"_A vampire. Except I'm half human and I will not hurt another human." I said confidently._

_Her eyes glazed over, and she fainted on the floor. 'I probably shouldn't have told her that all at once.' I thought. _

_I dragged Mandy over to where the small pillow that was hidden out of view by a shelf was and placed her on top of it. Then, I spread the blanket over her and sat down beside her sleeping figure._

_Once she awoke hours later, I had a plate of food that my father slipped through the door._

"_Your awake," I smiled. "Have some, you are probably starving." I handed her the plate of food. I usually only got a large loaf of bread, an apple, a pear, a bowl of cold soup and a water bottle. So all that was left was half a loaf of bread, a pear, the soup and half of the bottle of water._

_She took it and started to eat, not questioning where the food had come from._

"_Is it true? That you're a vampire, I mean. Or was I dreaming?" she asked strangely calm._

"_It's true." I replied quietly. "I won't hurt you though."_

"_I know."_

"I refused to drink from the girl and after 5 weeks, I was dying from thirst and hunger.

He told me that we were moving once again. I wondered if he forgot about the girl because he did not ask what happened to her.

My father locked me in the car since he thought it took a while for my eyes to become adjusted to the light. It would prevent me from escaping. You see, my father did not know about my power. I have the power to make projections into reality.

I created an illusion of myself, which he threw into the car and locked in. So it wasn't really me. Mandy, who is the girl and I escaped through the door that was left ajar."

Flashback

"_You're going to carry me?" she asked skeptically. _

_I nodded, "I can run really fast."_

_I ran with her in my arms all the way to the small apartment she said was her home. _

"_I will have to leave you now," I replied sadly. "One day we will meet again."_

I left her at her house. I dashed cautiously away, and ran towards the forest. I hunted on a few animals to quench my thirst. It was not long before my father realized that it was just a clone of some sort in the car, and came after me. He caught me drinking from an animal, and dragged me to the new living space I was to call home.

That's how I ended up at that place. A week ago, my father told me he was leaving and never coming back. He left me with provisions for a few days and an animal to drink from. He sent me animals instead of humans after that since they were easier to catch. He locked the door behind him when he left. It took me three days to get the lock unlatched without anyone from the outside seeing.

I tried to run to the exit without being spotted by anyone, but I was not looking in front of me and I ran into Jasper. Right then, I realized I had cut my finger."

In a small voice I said, "He lost control. I used my powers without thinking, to protect myself."

I paused and turned to where Jasper and Alice was sitting on the edge on the bed, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do any harm."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Carlisle replied.

"Carlisle, I am going to Tanya in Denali for a few days. I'll be back in exactly three days from now," Edward's graceful words echoed through the closed door.

Carlisle nodded, "We will be awaiting your return. Don't give Tanya any trouble."

And with that, Edward left.

* * *

What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see. Where will Bella stay? Will the others accept her? Is she gonig to leave forever? Will Edward come back in a better mood? Please Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

A/N. Sorry guys for the wait.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not my own, so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Home

Bella POV

I was sitting on the bed with 6 vampires staring at me. No one spoke nor made a sound.

There was silence...

Total silence…

Complete silence…

Silence, silence, silence

Carlisle finally spoke, "Bella, how would you like to live with us?"

"Stay with you and your family? Are you sure?"

"Of course. After hearing your story, I believe you deserve to have a proper family. So what do you think?"

I frowned.

No one knew at the time that I wanted revenge on my father. He locked me in the cellar throughout almost all of my childhood years. I know that every ten-year-old foster child would love a new and loving family, but I was a bit mature for my age. I had all eternity to hunt him down. Right now however, I would enjoy my half human life with the Cullen's. And that is my final decision, for now.

I grinned for the first time in years, "I would love to."

"Oooh Bella, you have to come shopping with me!!" Alice interrupted loudly.

Everyone groaned, "What's wrong?"

Jasper shook his head with a bemused smile on his face, "nothing's wrong."

I couldn't help but think that there was a catch to this. They all looked pained when Alice mentioned shopping. I remember going shopping a couple times in my life when my mother was alive, but that was mostly grocery shopping.

"Bella, you do not have to force yourself to go shopping with Alice," Emmett said sharply.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded, hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch! Rose, what did you do that for?" Emmett whined.

"Bella is going shopping with Alice and I tomorrow afternoon. She needs clothes," Rosalie stated with finality.

"I think you should hold off on the shopping for a little while," Carlisle replied. "Bella's eyes are too noticeable among the humans."

"Carlisle has a point," Jasper stated.

I interrupted, "Hello! I am in the room you know! What about we play a game called, 'let's ask Bella her opinion game.'"

"Sorry dear," Esme said kindly. "Alice is a total shopaholic. We all have our differences and sometimes we have arguments."

I nodded and said a little hesitantly, "well about shopping…I don't mind. I have never been clothes shopping before. Also, tomorrow is the one year anniversary of becoming half vampire, so my eyes are going to change colour at midnight."

"Really! That is the greatest timing ever!" Alice chimed happily.

I gave her a small smile. It couldn't hurt to go shopping once. I thought to myself.

Chapter 5: You Have Got to Be Kidding!

I woke up and looked at the clock that read 1:00am. I slept in the guest room for around 3 hours. Alice had managed to fix up the guest bedroom to my liking, until the room that they insisted me to stay in was renovated. It wasn't necessary. I was perfectly content sleeping on the couch or in the guest room. I did not sleep much anyways.

I was wearing one of Jasper's large shirts that fit me like a dress because the Cullen's did not have clothes that could fit me. I got out of bed, a little groggy and opened the door to go down the stairs. The light blinded me as I walked, but once down the hall, my eyes adjusted. 'That was quick,' I thought to myself.

As I entered the room that was most likely the living room, I saw the whole family, except Edward, and Jasper seated on the couches.

"What are you doing up this early dear?" Esme asked politely.

"I don't need much sleep. A few hours is more than enough," I replied.

"Guess what!" Alice said a little too loudly.

"What?" I said curiously.

"Your eyes are the honey, gold colour like ours."

"Really?" My eyes changing colour was not very exciting, but Alice made it seem like the best thing in the world.

I ran over to the bathroom at human speed, with the Cullen's at my tail. I saw a brown-haired girl with honey colored eyes staring back at me. The thought that I was able to go out into public made me giddy.

I smiled widely, "I am so excited to go shopping with you later today."

"We're glad to hear that," Rosalie said.

...

Esme was fixing me a late breakfast, when I asked, "Why did Edward go to Denali? I don't understand why his self-control slipped at the sight of me when he has over more years of practice than Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." I furrowed my brow.

"Hmm… Let's get Carlisle to answer that. He knows better than we do, "Esme said, placing a plate of toast and eggs on the table for me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You are certainly welcome dear. Carlisle, Bella has a question for you," Esme called up the stairs, and then went to do something else.

The blond male appeared instantly as summoned. Esme told me what I did not understand and Carlisle replied, "You are Edward's singer. A singer is someone who appeals to a vampire. A singer's blood is extremely tempting to the vampire even if it isn't with the others. Do you understand?"

"So…. I'm Edward's singer," I said in thought. "That explains it, thank you."

"Your Welcome."

I finished up my breakfast and attempted to get off the high stool I was sitting on. I was extremely short for a 10-year old. Apparently, my growth process was different than others. I lost my grip and I felt myself fall. I put my hands over my face to lessen the impact as I hit the floor. I made a loud 'clunk' and the whole family came running to see what had happened.

I looked up to see six golden-eyed Cullen's staring at me. Emmett looked like he was about to collapse in laughter, and the rest looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, helping me up off the floor.

"I'm fine. I must warn you now, I can be extremely clumsy sometimes."

Just then, I heard booming laughter. "Bella, that w..w..waasss so funnnnyyy. We arree going too be veryy good friends," Emmett added in between fits of laughter.

"Cut it out Emmett," Rosalie said, irritated. "Bella fell and all you could do was laugh," she growled quietly, with a tight smile on her face.

"I am so sorry, Bella," Emmett apologized with a smile, running up to me and giving me a big bone crushing hug.

"E..E..Emmett, I can't breath," I gasped.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, releasing his gasp.

"It's ok," I smiled.

"Bel – la!" Alice chimed. "It's time to go shopping!"

"Ok, Let's go."

Alice and Rosalie led me outside the house and towards the car. It was bright yellow and it looked expensive. I froze as I got a meter away from the bright yellow car.

I gaped, "You want me to get in there?"

"Yes, of course, how else are we going to get to the mall?"

"Is it dangerous? It has no roof," I hesitated.

"Of course not. It's the same as any other car, maybe even safer."

"If you say so," I said, climbing into the car. I felt like a child compared to the others. I was the size of a child, with the maturity of a teenager.

Alice drove slowly through the town called Forks. She said we were going to Port Angeles, wherever that was. Once on the main road, Alice sped up. I have never seen a car go so fast before. The trees looked like blurs and my hair rushed through the wind. It was amazing.

We arrived at the mall in no more than 30 minutes. I sat there staring at the huge building. It was unbelievable. Who could have thought there were buildings as big as this; and inside was packed with people walking, talking and chatting.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I snapped out of thought, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? We need to go shopping before the mall closes."

"Umm…yes. The mall is so big."

"Come on!" Alice whined. She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into a clothing store. Immediately, clothes bombarded me. Alice told me to go into the fitting room and try them on.

I tried on clothing after clothing, until I was completely exhausted. Alice went overboard. She spent so much money on me. No matter how much I protested about only needing a couple outfits, she completely ignored me.

It was dark out when we finally reached the car. 'Shopping with Alice is scary.' I thought, slipping in and out of consciousness, until I fell asleep.

* * *

How was it? The chapter was mostly a filler. I have no idea where to go with the plot...yet. If you have any ideas, please message me. I also put up a poll on my profile for my other story, so check it out.


	5. AN

I have extreme writers block. I have no idea what to write for the further chapters of this story. I should have planned it out. =( Please, If anyone has any suggestions, pm me or leave a review.

~ Kyashii


End file.
